


Eye Contact.mp4

by Geek_Bean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity be fucking EVIL, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i love him but also i needed Someone to give ranboo trauma, i never watched the exile arc so, if the timelines fucked up blame the canon divergence tag, phil comes in later, techno is in early chapters but Really shows up with phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bean/pseuds/Geek_Bean
Summary: Ranboo’s a hybrid, but people seem to forget that somehow. Which was weird, because he could’ve sworn that forgetting things was his job. He wasn’t bothered much, though. It’s hard to recognize a lack of respect when you have no standards.
Relationships: ill add tags as it happens, no shipping here - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Eye Contact.mp4

**Author's Note:**

> MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> i guess a mild warning for anxiety? nothing too bad this round

Ranboo was an enderman, and endermen hate eye contact. That was a simple fact that he’d known all his life, and was one of the few things he could remember about himself. And yet, it seemed to go entirely ignored, no matter how many times he tried to remind his friends that he couldn’t stand eye contact, _and that no, it wasn’t just something he could ignore, and **no, he wasn’t faking it.**_

_(Maybe he was.)_

Whatever. His internal monologue wasn’t important. Not right now.

Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo were all gathered around a table, discussing plans for the upcoming festival. Specifically, what the four were planning to do for their execution idea on Dream. And the four in question were really only three, as Ranboo zoned out quite a while ago.

Quackity spoke enthusiastically of his ideas, either not realizing that Tubbo and Fundy were more cautious, or trying to compensate for the lack of energy. It didn’t help that a _certain_ teenager was completely ignoring him, instead finding comfort in the book he held. He _claimed_ he brought it to write down anything important that he needed to remember, but Quackity couldn’t help but think it was more of a distraction than anything. He didn’t say anything, though, opting to ignore him for now.

Ranboo flipped absentmindedly through the pages of his memory book, reading each little note he had put in it over the months he’d been there. His friends, the people he’d met, what they had done to him. One stood out, though, and it was recent:

**They know your issues with eye contact, no need to explain. Just give a reminder.**

The poor cursive scribbled in dark ink almost _taunted_ him from the page when his eyes suddenly snapped up from the leather bound notebook, feeling a pair of tired eyes falling on his figure.

He ignored the way his limbs ran cold with the sudden eye contact, only giving a weak, “Tubbo, please don’t,” as his knuckles turned white with the grip he suddenly gave the softcover, hidden by his gloves. Tubbo nodded and quickly averted his gaze to the crown on his head (that’s where he tended to look instead, or at least that’s where Ranboo _thinks_ that’s where he usually looks. It was debatable how reliable the little memory he had was), brushing off the sudden relief quickly washing over his frame and the shaky sigh that Ranboo _swore_ echoed through the quiet room.

“Do you have anything to add, Ranboo?” Tubbo asked, voice strained. Ranboo wasn’t sure if it was because of him or something else in the meeting.

“Oh- Um, no. I’m almost done with my part with the festival,” He gave the best attempt at a friendly smile he could, rapping his fingers nervously across the thick cover. He ignored the stare Quackity gave him for a quick moment before looking away again, probably remembering what Ranboo had just reminded Tubbo.

Tubbo made a face, and Ranboo wondered if Tubbo had asked for a completely different kind of answer, but couldn’t figure out a solid answer from the look on his face, because he only gave a curt nod and wrapped up the meeting with a final farewell along the lines of “I’ll see you tomorrow, gentlemen,” before excusing the cabinet. Ranboo was first to leave, eager to leave the room of people ( _staring_ people) and get home to his pets that he held dearly.

He couldn’t _blame_ Tubbo for forgetting his problems with eye contact. He was stressed, sleep deprived, and carrying the weight of a nation on his back with a position he was opposed to having since the beginning. Not to mention he had to deal with the burden of thinking his friend had _died_ one of the worst deaths he could have, up until a few weeks ago. There was so much more on his mind than _Ranboo_ and his struggles with eye contact.

He couldn’t even be mad at the other two, honestly. ‘Let him without sin cast the first stone,’ right? There were probably plenty of important things Ranboo had forgotten about them.

_That quotes not the best to use for this, considering they scrutinize you for forgetting things so often. You’d never say that bothers you, though. You’re a weak pushover._

But it was _different_. He forgot the _important_ ideas and plans unless he wrote them, giving them a disadvantage multiple times. They just forgot a preference he had.

_It’s more than a preference, though. Preferences aren’t things that overwhelm you with nausea, or make you wish you could pull a sword out and stick it straight through them._

That didn’t matter, though. They _usually_ corrected themselves when he asked them to. He was just overreacting.

He slowly creaked the door open to his home, met with several stares from the pets that resided on his first floor, his stomach twisting for a brief moment before they all returned to their comfortable positions on the ground. He wondered briefly if he could train them not to look, but quickly forgot the idea. They’re _animals_ , it’s already hard enough for people not to stare. He’d be asking too much of creatures who didn’t know what was so wrong with their actions.

He sighed softly, pulling off the tie and suit jacket weighing on him, dumping it on a random chest near where he stood. Had exhaustion not been begging him to lay down, he would’ve cared more about where he put it in case one of his cats decided it’d be their new toy, or worried about whether or not he’d been wrinkling the jacket he wore daily, but as he kicked off his shoes he only had one thing on his mind; _sleep_.

His tired limbs pulled himself up the ladder to the loft where his bed was. Every time he dragged himself through his house, the thought that he should organize the clutter crossed his mind, and he swore to himself he’d do it someday. The fact he hadn’t written it down was enough telling that he was probably never going to do it, though.

He finally collapsed in the soft bed he called his own, his posture straightening out against the mattress and the constant aching of his back alleviating slightly. It didn’t take very long for his eyes to slip shut, exhausted from the interactions of the day. He set his book on top of the chest that was placed next to his bed, not even bothering to hide it.

It was comfortable, finally being able to rest in the confines of his own home with no one to bother him. He allowed himself to drift off, hearing soft footsteps of what was probably one of his cats trying to find their way up to cuddle with him like they did occasionally. He should probably try to help them, he thought, but he couldn’t find the energy to pull himself from the comfortable spot in his bed. It fell quiet for what felt like a particularly long moment, before the cat’s footsteps rang through his ears again. For some reason, though, they sounded much heavier. Ranboo didn’t bother checking what was up, though.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said “yeah you should publish that” and i went “aight bet” and now we’re here
> 
> the next chapter is so Incredibly boring and im sorry its just a rewrite of a scene for most of it LMAO


End file.
